crotchetyoldmancallsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Noodlecoon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Crotchety Old Man Calls Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi there, Needlemouse! Just to keep you up to speed, it was me who was typing those Crotchety transcripts for about a week or so. I FREAKING LOVE MILTON FLUDGECOW! I'm glad I'm along for the ride! (as a side note, I accidently made a "Transcript" category for the Hair Plugs page. You think you can get rid of that? I'd be much obliged) :) - Kevin Sure, I don't mind being upgraded to a higher status! I'm kinda new to this whole Wikia thing, but I'm cool with that. Milton Fludgecow (talk) 20:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) - Kevin Hey there! I was busy just being lazy and working on some music of mine in my spare time. You see, I'm sort of an amateur progressive metal guitarist and keyboardist and I like to toy around and make songs from time to time. I saw that some folks were editing some Crotchety prank call pages and I decided to futher edit them some more. It's good to be back! Milton Fludgecow (talk) 02:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) - Kevin Hey there. I noticed that in the Crotchety Calls section, I couldn't find the Orthopedic Shoes call. Is there any chance you/we could make that call into a page? Thanks and happy holidays! 23:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi. How can i get in touch with you?